It is generally known that odorants are presently utilized in the perfumery industry. Typically, these odorants are synthetic molecules based on naturally occurring fragrances. A particularly desirous and well known fragrance is “lily of the valley.” In nature, several different aromas contribute to the overall fragrance profile. As such, it is difficult to achieve a single molecule that is an acceptable synthetic replacement. Unfortunately, synthesizing several molecules greatly increases the cost and complexity. While some progress has been made with regard to creating a single molecule that is an acceptable synthetic replacement for lily of the valley, these conventional odorants suffer from objectionable fragrance notes and/or short shelf-life.
It is an advantage of one or more of the embodiments of the invention that the compound exhibits a floral aroma that is similar or identical to the natural lily of the valley aroma. In addition, perfumery compositions having the novel compound described herein may exhibit a floral aroma that is similar or identical to the natural lily of the valley aroma. It is another advantage of one or more of the embodiments of the invention that the compound exhibits increased chemical stability as compared to conventional lily of the valley agents. As a result of this increased stability, the shelf life of perfumery compositions thereof are increased. In addition, this increased stability results in a corresponding increase in persistence of the aroma given off by the perfumery compositions and therefore facilitates perfumery compositions having a decreased concentration of the odorant that provides a longer lasting aroma as compared to conventional perfumery compositions.
We have now found a novel class of compounds that have a similarity to lily of the valley that is capable of overcoming the disadvantages described herein above.